


Fuck the Boss

by BussellSprout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hookup-to-Secretary AU, Kara isn’t Supergirl (yet?), Lena's a power bottom in this fic, Like a Surprising Amount of Plot, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BussellSprout/pseuds/BussellSprout
Summary: "Music pounded and bass boomed mutedly through the walls of the club as Kara and Alex approached. The line to enter was long, but the bouncer caught sight of Kara's biceps and waved the two of them in, winking at her as she walked by. Kara rolled her eyes at the smug grin on Alex's face, but said nothing."Alex takes Kara to a new club, and Kara hooks up with the most beautiful woman she's ever met. The only issue? She doesn't catch her name. Oh well, the job interview she has the next morning will keep her mind off of it.(As it says in the tags, it's a hookup-to-secretary AU so you can probably assume what's gonna happen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added to the story as the plot develops, because what kind of person would I be if I tagged something that hasn't happened yet?
> 
> This is also the most I've written in one chapter but not a lot of plot happens here. It's mostly just setup and porn. But I mean, who doesn't like porn?

"Kara, we're going out tonight," Alex announced as she opened the door to her sister's apartment. Kara looked up from shoveling Chinese food into her mouth and grimaced. 

 

"Do we have to? I've got a job interview tomorrow morning and I don't want to be tired for it." 

 

"You know you don't get tired from stuff like this! Listen, the new ladies' bar just opened up and I want to establish my presence there before it's too late. Plus, you need to unwind a little; you've been cooped up in here all week," Alex answered matter-of-factly, pulling the takeout box away from Kara's face. Waltzing into Kara's room, she began picking out an outfit for her. Kara followed her reluctantly to find a pile of clothes already building up on her bed. 

 

"Hey! I have to hang those all back up at some point, you know," Kara pouted, rolling her eyes as Alex ignored her complaint. Alex let out a triumphant "aha!" As she pulled out a simple pink dress and a pair of maroon flats from Kara's closet. Tossing them to her sister, Alex migrated to the couch to let Kara change. Kara quickly undressed, hesitating for a moment before putting on a navy-blue bra and panties. She didn’t anticipate anyone seeing it, but having matching underwear always made her feel more confident. Slipping into the dress, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed a cardigan, and walked out of her room. Alex saw the sweater in her hand and shook her head. 

 

"Nope, you're gonna show off your guns tonight. Maybe it'll get us some free drinks or something," Alex smirked. "And wear your hair down. It looks nice that way." Kara flushed in embarrassment, but did as her sister told anyways. "Much better. Now let's go, the bar opened hours ago." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Music pounded and bass boomed mutedly through the walls of the club as Kara and Alex approached. The line to enter was long, but the bouncer caught sight of Kara's biceps and waved the two of them in, winking at her as she walked by. Kara rolled her eyes at the smug grin on Alex's face, but said nothing. Once inside, Alex dragged Kara to the packed bar, pulling out some cash and buying a beer and a club soda for the two of them, respectively. Kara took the proffered drink and sipped it slowly as she took stock of the scene before her. The dancefloor was filled with undulating bodies grinding upon one another to the beat of the music; the second floor was open to the first, with tables and booths overlooking the swaying mass of people; a few choice sections were roped off, obviously for VIP guests. Looking back, Kara noticed Alex already chatting up a bartender as she made drinks. 

 

Kara sighed and turned back towards the dancefloor and nearly dropped her glass. Staring directly at her in the throng of dancers was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen: raven black hair pulled up into a high ponytail; emerald green eyes accented with eyeliner so sharp it looked like it could cut Kara's nigh-impenetrable skin; ruby red lips pulled into a smirk; a jawline and collarbones chiseled from marble; and a tight, form-fitting black dress that hugged her curves in _all_ the right places. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the woman lifting her finger and beckoning her closer. She hurriedly gulped down her club soda, set it down on the bar, glanced at Alex who was still flirting, and walked as confidently as possible over to the woman. 

 

Pushing her way into the crowd, Kara ended up face-to-face with the green-eyed vixen who wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and began swaying as soon as she grew close enough. The blonde inhaled deeply, taking in the other woman's scent: something floral. Maybe jasmine? Either way, Kara could tell it was definitely an expensive perfume. She was certainly intoxicated by both it and the beauty of the woman before her. The two began dancing to the beat, bodies meshed together perfectly as they moved their hips in sync. The music blared loudly, but Kara felt as though she had cotton in her ears; the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of her dance partner's body as she gyrated her hips, the way her perfume wafted to Kara's nose every time her hair shifted, and the hungry look she gave Kara through hooded eyes. 

 

The longer they danced, the more Kara felt her body react; a buzz in her head, a flush on her face and neck, a coiled heat in her gut. She could tell the other woman felt the same, or similar - if she sifted through the assortment of sounds from the club, her super hearing could pick out the racing heartbeat of her dance partner. Said dance partner suddenly leaned in to Kara's ear, bit her earlobe and husked out a few words that had her weak at the knees. 

 

"Want to get out of here?" Kara nodded, her brain in a fog. All notions of her sister at the bar and her interview the next day were far from the front of her mind as the woman smirked and took her hand, leading her out of the club. "Mind if we go to your place? My doorman doesn't let strangers in this late." Kara nodded again distractedly, giving the woman her address as a sleek black car rolled up. The woman opened the door for her, sliding in after Kara and repeating the address to the man driving. He nodded, and a partition rolled up behind him, giving the two more privacy. 

 

The woman was on Kara in an instant, pulling her into a fierce kiss that had Kara feeling drunk with desire. She kissed back just as enthusiastically, her mind blank and her body acting of its own accord. Hands found breasts and hips and hair; teeth found lips and pulse points; a whimper here, a moan there; a thigh slipping between two legs; a harsh inhale of breath followed by a body grinding down; a knock at the partition; a sharp gasp from friction; a kiss then, on the mouth; another knock on the partition, followed by the loud clearing of a throat. _Oh, fuck. They were still in the car_. 

 

Kara pulled back, chased by the woman's lips before she realized they had stopped. Quickly, Kara stepped out of the car as the woman rolled down the partition and mumbled a few words to the driver. He nodded, and drove away once the two walked through the doors of the apartment building. Pressing the button to the elevator, Kara took the time to catch her breath and look over at the woman next to her. Apparently, she was doing the same thing, but with the look of a hunter about to devour its prey. Kara quivered in excitement and arousal at the sheer amount of lust in those emerald eyes. 

 

The elevator _ding_ ed and the doors slid open. The two women calmly walked into the small space, standing an appropriate distance apart until the doors closed, at which point they joined together again hungrily. Heavy breaths filled the enclosed space and roving hands kept them busy on the way up. The trip was mercifully short, announced with another _ding_ and the sound of the doors opening. They stumbled out into the hallway, still wrapped up in one another as Kara guided them to her apartment. She fumbled with her key and struggled to fit it into the lock once, twice, before the woman pulled them from her hands and deftly unlocked the door, opening it and strolling inside. 

 

"Nice place," the woman remarked, taking in the coziness of Kara's apartment. Kara flushed and stammered out a thank-you followed by an offering of water. The woman shook her head and reached behind her back to unzip her dress, obviously intending on finishing what she had started, which Kara was _definitely_ not opposed to. The sinful dress fell to the floor, leaving the woman in only a set of lacy black underwear. The woman's ponytail, which had miraculously remained in place during the entire ordeal, was pulled down, releasing a cascade of hair. Kara groaned, her desire forcing her forward quickly. They met in the middle of the room with Kara easily picking the woman up, letting her wrap her long legs around Kara's waist. Quickly, she carried the woman to her bedroom, moving over to the bed to lay her on her back. Stepping back or a moment, she took in the sight of the goddess in front of her; wild hair splayed out on the bedspread, lipstick smudged beyond belief, chest heaving with every breath, perfect legs opening invitingly. 

 

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come here and fuck me?" The woman husked, snapping Kara out of her ogling. She inhaled sharply, nodded and slipped out of her dress quickly, revealing her toned body and undergarments. As the dress fell to the floor, Kara could hear the woman's slight gasp and increased heartrate at the sight of her barely-visible abs and muscular thighs. Emboldened by the response, Kara smirked at the woman before unclasping her bra, stepping out of her panties, and striding powerfully over to the bed. This woman wanted her to take control? Gladly. 

 

Kneeling in front of the bed, Kara scooped her arms under the woman's legs and pulled her towards her face. A quick bite to the thigh, soothed by a swipe of the tongue, was all the woman got by way of foreplay before Kara's mouth was on her center. Judging by the moan that escaped her lips and the way her back arched off of the bed, the woman didn't _need_ any foreplay – she just needed the way Kara's tongue flicked and stroked. 

 

Breathy pants and low moans left the woman's mouth as she grasped at the sheets, entirely overloaded by the feeling of Kara laving at her clit. A strangled gasp left her lips as Kara slipped two fingers inside her with ease. Thrusting in and out, Kara could feel the woman's inner walls clenching as she neared orgasm. One particularly firm lick coupled with the curling of her fingers had the woman letting out a sharp " _Fuck_ " as she finally came. Kara kept her mouth on the woman and slowly stroked her, coaxing her down from her orgasm. Looking up at the panting woman, Kara smirked as she saw the hunger still in her eyes. 

 

"Care to return the favor? Your display has left me... wanting," She elaborated, gesturing to herself. The woman nodded breathlessly, whispering something that Kara couldn't make out even with her super hearing. "What was that?" 

 

"I said I want you to sit on my face," the woman breathed out, scooting backwards on the bed towards the headboard. The bold response sent a spike of heat to Kara's core, and she groaned as she scrambled up towards the woman. They captured each other's mouths in another heated kiss before Kara continued her ascent up the bed, situating herself above the woman and grasping her headboard. 

 

The brunette wasted no time, licking eagerly into Kara and pulling moan after moan from her while her hands roamed along the planes of Kara's body. Thighs, ass, hips, abs, breasts, nothing went untouched during the woman's ministrations. As her body reached its peak and crested rapidly into orgasm, Kara let out a breathy whine that only cut off when a loud cracking sound was heard. _Guess she'd better look into buying a new headboard._ Holding the broken piece of wood in her hand, Kara shifted off of the woman's face and gave her a sheepish smile. Surprisingly, the woman looked even more aroused than before, and sat up to pull Kara towards her again, making the blonde drop the headboard onto the floor, where it instantly lay forgotten. 

 

The two women kept at it for hours before they finally relented, utterly spent and completely satiated as dawn drew nearer. At some point, they'd both passed out from exhaustion and lay side by side in their post-coital haze. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kara woke up early the next morning, stretching luxuriously in her destroyed bed as the rays of the sun recharged her cells. The space next to her was disappointingly empty, but there was a slip of paper on the table that read, 

 

" _Thanks for last night. I'll see you around. - L_ " 

 

Reading the note, Kara's heart sank as she realized that the woman didn't leave her number, and she didn't even know the woman's name to try and find her. She wished the woman had stayed long enough for her to have a conversation but was pulled from her thoughts as her phone beeped – it was a reminder of her job interview in half an hour. Perhaps it was better that the woman hadn't stayed, then; Kara probably would have been in an awkward situation trying to get her hookup to leave so she could prepare. 

 

Sighing, Kara changed into her outfit for the day, did her makeup and was out the door in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, yes, it's mid-May and I haven't updated in months? I'm fully aware and I tell myself that I need to get this stuff done but life has been getting in the way (in both good and bad ways). I actually had surgery on Friday and have been recovering at home, so I forced myself to sit down and write this next chapter because I have plans for it. Also I told y'all I'd do it after Clexacon and like, it's definitely after Clexacon at this point. Anyways, enjoy!

_"Kiera, come in here!" Cat Grant's commanding voice called out from her office. Kara hopped up from her desk and walked in quickly, taking a seat as Cat gestured at the couch. The shorter woman leaned up against her desk, leveling her assistant with a stare._

_"Is there something wrong, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked after a few moments of silence, nervously_ _fidgeting with her glasses. More silence fell between the two, before -_

_"Are you happy working here, Kiera?_ _" Kara nearly jolted out of her seat, scrambling to find an answer._

_"Of-of course, Ms. Grant! The past two years have been-"_

_"I meant at this company specifically. You're the best assistant_ _I've ever had, which is why I've kept you on so long, but you've got a degree in bioengineering. Catco is not a scientific magazine."_

_"Well, I'm all for women empowerment, and you're a powerful woman, Ms. Grant. I admire you and want to support that." At Kara's words, Cat hummed_ _, obviously pleased._

_"This is true. However," she began, pacing from one end of the room to the other, hands behind her back, "I intend on taking an extended sabbatical starting next month, and recently received a message from an old acquaintance. She's moving her company headquarters here fairly soon after I leave and is in need of another personal assistant." Cat stopped in front of Kara, tilting her head appraisingly._

_"_ _Your_ _answer was exactly what I was looking for. She's a powerful player in the business world, and you can support another empowered woman in an industry more relevant to your educational background. I'm_ _going to recommend you to her, and you are going to have an interview next week for the position." At Kara's flabbergasted expression, Cat rolled her eyes._

_"Kiera, this is a highly sought-after position. Not just anyone will do for this woman; they need to be capable of handling anything that's thrown at them, and only a small handful of vetted assistants will be interviewed for the job. You should be honored that I'm recommending you at all."_

_Kara sat on the couch, stunned as Cat finished her speech. So much information was coming at her all at once that she nearly couldn't comprehend what was going on; Ms. Grant_ _was taking a sabbatical, she thought Kara was the best assistant she'd ever had, and now she was sending her to interview as an assistant at a new company? Mouth opening and closing, Kara struggled to find an appropriate answer to it all. Trying not to sound eager to jump ship, Kara carefully asked,_

_"What if I stayed on as the assistant for your interim CEO until you came back?" Cat's eyes hardened, and she leaned forward challengingly._

_"Kiera, my reputation is on the line. If you don't go to that interview, I'll have nothing to show for_ _my promise,_ _and I will make sure that you never work in this town again. Here are your options: One, you go interview with my associate and get the job, because I_ _know you're capable of it;_ _or two, you get blacklisted from all of the major corporations in every city in a 50-mile radius_ _for tarnishing my name._ _" Kara shrank under the withering glare of her boss before vigorously nodding her assent._

_"Yes, Ms._ _Grant, of course. I'll go to the interview."_

_"Good. Now fetch me a latte, will you?"_

_"Right away." A beat. "Um, Ms. Grant? What's the company you're recommending me for?"_

_"My latte, Kiera."_

_"Yes Ms. Grant."_

Which is how Kara found herself walking into a nondescript corporate building on the far side of town for an interview at a company that she didn't know the name for, a week after grieving the loss of her old job and the morning after hooking up with a beautiful, mysterious woman. At least she was wearing her favorite pair of pants, right?

The receptionist gave her an unimpressed once-over after she falteringly stated her name and appointment time, buzzing her through to a small security checkpoint. After sending her purse through an X-ray scanner and passing through several metal detectors, the guard waved her towards the elevator with a gruff "Third floor" in answer to her unstated question of where to go. The elevator ascended smoothly and Kara bounced anxiously on the balls of her feet until the tinny speaker announced her arrival.

As the doors opened, a short hallway led to a closed door with yet another guard ( _Really? Another guard? How secretive is this freaking company?)_  standing outside. Kara was easily waved through the final door to a windowless conference room where two chairs faced each other with a table in between them. In the chair facing the door sat a short Asian woman, who was sorting through a large stack of folders. She glanced up as Kara entered before returning to her paperwork and pulling out a file labeled "Danvers, Kara".

"Um, hello. I'm here for the interview?" Kara asked awkwardly, still standing just inside the doorway. The woman nodded and gestured towards the chair in front of her, only speaking after Kara had seated herself.

"My name is Jess. I'll be conducting your interview. Please leave all of your questions until after I've gone through the necessary material." Kara frowned at that, still in the dark about the nature of the position she was interviewing for but trusting in Cat's judgement of her "associate".

"Before we begin, you'll need to sign a temporary Non-Disclosure Agreement that will be in effect until the public announcement of the company relocation," Jess said as she slid one paper from her file towards Kara. 

Reading through the legal jargon quickly, Kara's heart stopped as she read the company name: Luthor Corp.  _Was this a trap? No one knew she was an alien except for the Danvers family._ She glanced up at Jess, whose eyes remained watching Kara's face with a bored expression. Focusing on her other senses, Kara listened for any suspicious sounds coming from the hallway behind her, but heard only the occasional sigh from the guard outside; in front of her, Jess's heartbeat thumped steadily away. So, maybe not a trap then. Probably. Maybe Ms. Grant actually thought she was the best candidate for the job. But what  _was_  the job, anyways? She'd have to sign the NDA to find out, and if she wasn't in any danger (besides the imminent firing she'd get from Catco if she didn't) … Kara picked up the pen sitting on the desk and signed at the appropriate spots.

"Great, we can start now," Jess said as she set the paper back in the folder. "My employer, Miss Luthor, is in need of a personal assistant. I'm her current secretary, but with the relocation of the company, Miss Luthor requires more help. Your role would be delivering reports to the proper departments, keeping her updated regarding appointments, and providing insight on local networking opportunities in the city. I handle all of her scheduling and professional contact with outside sources, so you'd be her day-to-day assistant. That's about all I have for you, since this interview is more of a formality for the assorted candidates. Any questions?"

Kara thought quietly for a moment before responding.

"Just a few. What did you mean by, 'this interview is more of a formality'? Also, you didn't ask me anything about my experience as an assistant. And why did I have to sign an NDA for this? It doesn't seem like an out-of-the-ordinary job. "

The woman only shrugged, pulling out another packet of papers.

"We did a  _very_  thorough background check regarding work history before allowing anyone to come by for this position. Everything we need to know about you and your experience has already been accounted for in the decision-making process. The face-to-face interview is a much smaller part of everything. The NDA is a prerequisite for the interview due to the unannounced relocation of company headquarters. It allows Miss Luthor to make her official statement after everything has already been arranged. Anyways," Jess continued, turning the packet towards Kara, "This is an informational packet regarding our healthcare program and assorted benefits. You may take this with you when you leave and look over it while Miss Luthor makes her decision. We'll be in contact within the next few days if we're interested in hiring you. Have a nice day." And with that, the security guard walked in to escort a stunned Kara to the elevator.

The blonde mutely held the packet of papers to her chest the whole way home, where she sat on her couch, alternating between staring at the wall in shock and trying to read through the packet Jess had given her. She had gone to the interview and kept Ms. Grant from being a liar. If she didn't get the job, surely Cat wouldn't fire her,  _right_? But, what if she  _did_  get the job? Was she supposed to take it and be the personal assistant to Lex Luthor's family? Who even  _was_  the woman? (His cousin? His sister? There hadn't been a lot of sympathetic background coverage on Lex's childhood during his trial following the whole attempted genocide thing.) No, she couldn't take the job if it was offered. But if she didn't, she'd definitely get fired and blacklisted by Ms. Grant. The benefits listed in her interview packet were also  _very_  desirable. Was it better to refuse the job and suffer the wrath of Cat Grant, or risk working for the kin of her cousin's arch-nemesis? She needed to talk to Alex.

As if on cue, Kara's phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from her sister read,  **'Brunch?'** , to which she responded with  **'Of course! Noonan's in 20?'** and several food emojis. An affirmative thumbs-up emoji brought a smile to her face and a rumble in her belly. Maybe she'd head there early and grab a couple of sticky buns before Alex got there. Kara grabbed her keys and headed out the door, only to pause at the threshold, turn around, and stuff the Luthor Corp information packet into a satchel so she could show it to her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Alex greeted Kara as she slid into the seat at their usual booth at Noonan's. Kara gave the redhead a tight smile as she eyed the stack of dirty plates, previously crowded with sticky buns and now sadly empty. "Early start, huh?"

"It's been a long morning." At the strained tone, Alex's eyes flashed with concern.

"Everything go alright with the interview? You were really stressing about it after Cat sprung it on you." Kara set her napkin on the table, smoothing it out with her hands to buy a few seconds to think. The slight crinkle in her forehead was out in full force as she contemplated how to explain her predicament without actually breaking the NDA she'd signed.

"It was a bit confusing, actually. I had to sign an NDA before they would even tell me what the company was, since they hadn't made an official statement regarding a relocation. And after that, I'm pretty sure they said they'd already decided whether or not to hire me before I even walked through the door," Kara sighed, running her hands through her hair. "And then the woman who interviewed me basically shoved a benefits brochure into my hands and kicked me out!"

Alex's brow furrowed and she held her hand out, wordlessly asking for the packet. Kara dug around in her bag before setting the papers into her sister's hands. There were no indicators of what company had produced the information on any of the papers, and Kara supposed it was another precautionary measure by Luthor Corp to prevent any evidence of activity in the area before they decided to reveal themselves. Skimming through the packet, Alex's eyebrows raised the further in she got, before she let out a low whistle.

"These are the benefits for a  _secretary_  position? If I had perks  _half_  as nice as these I'd quit my job at the lab. There's gotta be a catch though," Alex mused, before chuckling. "Did you get an interview with a secret evil villain or something?" At Kara's pained grimace, Alex sobered up from her laughter.

"Kara, what company did you interview at?" She asked in a low voice. Kara looked at Alex, trying to tell her without actually telling her. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and no words were coming out when – blessedly – her phone began to ring. Kara held up a finger to quiet the words of protest on her sister's lips while she picked her phone up off of the table and answered the call from the unknown number.

"Hello, Kara Danvers speaking."

" _Miss Danvers, this is Jess. Miss Luthor has made her decision and, on the behalf of Luthor Corp, would like to extend an offer of employment as her assistant."_

_"_ Oh, yes! Uh, thank you for the offer," Kara stuttered into the phone as Alex made furious cutting motions at her neck while shaking her head vigorously. "I still um, need to go over the packet you gave me but I can give you an answer by the end of the week?"

" _That's fine. You can call this number back with your answer."_

_"_ Great, thanks! Have a good day," Kara said before the line went dead. Across the table, Alex had her head in her hands.

"Well, I guess they really want to hire you, huh?" She said, dragging her hands down her face as she looked up at Kara. "Is the job something that you want? I know Cat said she wouldn't let you stay at CatCo if you got an offer, but she wouldn't  _fire_ you, right?" At Kara's fearful grimace, she let out a sympathetic noise. Kara's phone dinged once more, this time with a text lighting up the screen.

"Ah, speak of the devil. What'd she say?" Alex queried, catching the sender's name. Kara blanched at the text and simply handed it over.

**Glad to hear you've been offered the position. Answer her before the end of the day:** **you** **can start next week.**

"So, I guess I have a new job," Kara sighed, defeated. Alex snorted in disbelief as her sister started to dial the number she'd just finished talking to and turned her attention to her own phone to scroll through the news. A queer magazine had published an article about the opening of the bar they'd gone to the night before, and a few pictures of the outside of the venue caught Alex's eye – namely, the second to last picture that showed part of the street where a couple was getting into a car. They weren't the focus of the pictures by a long shot, but the dress the blonde was wearing looked incredibly similar to the one Alex had picked out for her sister that night. Eyebrows raising in interest, Alex looked up at Kara who was finishing up her phone call.

"So, besides the weird mystery of your new job, how was last night?" Kara flushed bright red at the insinuation, struggling through some kind of witty retort about Alex's own interactions with a certain bartender when the redhead turned her phone around and zoomed in on Kara's pixelated figure.

"That's, ah- that's me, yes. I got a ride home from someone. She dropped me off at my apartment and I went straight to bed. Yup," Kara stuttered nervously.

"I'm sure you  _did_  go straight to bed," Alex teased. Continuing on in a gentler tone, she leaned forward. "Really though, I'm glad you were able to let loose and have a little fun. You were pretty stressed about everything."

Kara smiled softly at her sister in thanks but refrained from discussing how mind-blowing the sex she'd had was. Some things are nice to just keep to yourself sometimes, like how a beautiful stranger's face looks in the throes of ecstasy or how you snapped your headboard in half while riding that stranger's face. The conversation turned to more mundane topics, how Alex's job was at the lab and how cute a random puppy outside was, until their attention was drawn to a TV on the wall with the news channel playing. In breaking news, a press statement had been released about the relocation of Lex Luthor's old company – Luthor Corp – from Metropolis to National City. At the helm of the company was his younger sister, Lena Luthor. As the news anchors were replaced by an image of Lena on the screen, Kara froze. That's the woman she'd slept with last night. Sure, she looked much more stoic in a picture from a press conference, but that was  _her_.  _And she was Kara's new boss_.

The blonde stood abruptly, bumping the table and rattling the dishes as she made a hasty excuse as to why she had to leave so suddenly. Alex looked at her with sympathy, letting her know that she'd text her later; having a Luthor in the same city was bound to be stressful for her sister. If only she knew.

~~~~~~~~~~

In her apartment, Kara had her hands in her hair while she paced back and forth in a panic. How was she supposed to go in to work next week – with Lex Luthor's  _sister_  - after she'd had sex with the woman who was her boss – and Lex's  _sister_? She'd already accepted the position, and there was no going back to Miss Grant. Maybe her boss –  _Lena, what a nice name –_ wouldn't recognize her? And if she did, she could be professional! She could also leave if things were unethical, right? Make some kind of excuse about how the job wasn't a right fit or something. Yeah, that'll work! She could do this, she could do this.

When the next week rolled around and found Kara at the top floor of her new office building, facing the doors that led to Lena Luthor's office, one thing was startlingly clear: She couldn't do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. Much more plot than I expected in this chapter (and not even any Lena??), but last night I had some juicy scenes for later in mind and it REQUIRES exposition before we jump into the stuff y'all are actually reading this for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I've written, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! Kudos keep me sane and comments keep me inspired :)


End file.
